


Under the Trees

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Bilbo Baggins, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo was always distracted by the company's leader. More importantly his hair. And if there is a wet, freshly bathed and half naked dwarf king before him, who could blame a hobbit for looking? Of course, it helps if the king himself is willing to encourage things further.





	Under the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I love Thorin's hair!!! That is all.  
> Shameless smut. No plot. Doesn't need to be one when Thorin is wet and shirtless. Go ahead. Judge me. I don't care.

Bilbo couldn't say why it was, but it was certain he held a soft spot for the dwarf king. And, more specifically, for the dwarf king's hair. 

Thorin was looking at Bilbo now, his eyes full of patience as he awaited Bilbo's answer. Answer to a question Bilbo could not at all remember hearing. He only noticed that Thorin's hair was unbraided, and, not only was it unbraided, it was still wet from his recent dip in the river. Wet, wavy, and wild. 

Bilbo watched as little water droplets ran down and fell from the king's waves. The streaks near Thorin's temples sparkled in the afternoon sun, ebony meeting shining silver, cascading down the dwarf king's broad shoulders. 

Such strong looking shoulders. Bilbo's gaze followed the riot of curls down to Thorin's broad and chiseled chest, covered in the thick pelt of hair trailing down his muscular stomach toward... Bilbo shook his head and looked back up at the king's questioning face. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. 

“Something wrong?” he asked, barely containing his obvious enjoyment at Bilbo's awkward discomfort. “Um, that is, no- No there is most certainly nothing wrong, not with, well- you're perfect. Oh sweet Yavanna. Is that Bofur calling me? I had best be- “ Bilbo stuttered and stumbled over each syllable, only causing Thorin's knowing smirk to grow. 

Thorin reached out and caught Bilbo by the wrist before he had a chance to scramble away and lick his wounds in peace. “Is there something you wish to say, Master Burglar?” Thorin asked as he pulled the hobbit a little closer. 

Bilbo swallowed thickly and shook his head, perhaps harder than necessary, to try and regain some semblance of control over himself. But Thorin would not be deterred. 

“Is there something you wish to do, then perhaps?”  
Bilbo pinched his eyes shut as a lovely shade of pink overcame his features. Thorin smiled in amusement at this and pulled Bilbo even closer, until he could whisper in his ear. “Bilbo, I would not have you hide your desire from me. If you wish to act upon your thoughts, please do so. I believe my own thoughts are quite similar.” 

Bilbo's breath caught in his throat as he took in the dwarf king's words. Surely he had misheard, or Thorin was not entirely accurate on what exactly it was that Bilbo had been thinking. Just as this thought entered the hobbits muddled brain, Thorin ran his tongue up the shell of His sensitive pointed ear. 

There was no mistaking the king's intent.

Bilbo cleared his throat and looked up into Thorin's eyes, blown wide in his lust. It took no more than that. Bilbo acted before he could think better of it and plunged his hands into Thorin's hair, gripping it near the scalp at the back of his head, and pulled the king's head down to catch his mouth in a desperate kiss. 

Thorin's surprise was short lived. He very quickly recovered and returned Bilbo's eagerness. His arms wound around his hobbit, pulling their bodies tight together. Bilbo moaned at the contact, giving Thorin an opportunity to slide his tongue against Bilbo's. Bilbo's knees buckled and he kissed Thorin even more frantically. Thorin pulled back and chuckled, causing Bilbo to whimper and feel just a little self-conscious. “Come. Away from prying eyes,” Thorin grinned deviously as he grabbed Bilbo's hand and dragged him into the trees a little further from camp. 

Thorin stopped abruptly when they reached a clearing and spun around, grabbing Bilbo's face in strong calloused hands. He gave Bilbo no time to respond, immediately plundering his mouth with vigor. Bilbo moaned as he leaned into Thorin's half naked body, skin still slightly damp. He slid his hands up Thorin's chest, then over his throat and up to his face, gliding his fingertips along Thorin's jaw. Thorin pulled back and began plucking at Bilbo's jacket. He quickly became impatient and grabbed the offending fabric and pulled, sending buttons flying every which way. 

Bilbo couldn't find it in himself to care. He couldn't find it in himself to think at all, apart from the overwhelming desperation to feel Thorin's skin against his own. He shrugged off the jacket and made quick work of his trousers. Thorin grabbed him by the waist and pulled Bilbo into his chest, quickly working his hands up under Bilbo's shirt. The shirt went up over Bilbo's head and soon Bilbo was pleased to feel the skin of Thorin's hot chest against his own. Desperate fumbling hands found trouser buttons and possibly lost them, but who was to care at this moment? 

Bilbo could feel the dwarf's heart racing erratically against his own, his breathing ragged. Though the most apparent thing to Bilbo in this moment was the feeling of Thorin's cock, hard and hot with need, pressing against Bilbo's own through nothing but the cloth of Thorin's pants. 

With great difficulty, Bilbo slowed his movements. He placed his hands lightly above Thorin's knees and looked up into those lust blown blue eyes. He slowly grazed his fingertips up Thorin's legs. Thorin's eyes rolled back and his lips formed a soft “oh” as Bilbo slid his fingers, barely touching, over Thorin's erection and brought them up to dip them into the waist of Thorin's pants. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Bilbo, as though challenging him to continue. Bilbo smiled cheekily and lowered himself to his knees, bringing Thorin's pants with him. Finally, Thorin was bare to Bilbo, and he could not wait to taste. Teasingly, he ran his tongue along the inside of Thorin's thigh, then pulled back to graze his nose along Thorin's length, allowing his hot breath to ghost over the sensitive skin. 

Though he would later deny it, Thorin whimpered anxiously. His legs began to tremble and his breath hitched as Bilbo laved his tongue over the head of Thorin's cock. He looked up at Thorin, who nodded for him to continue. Mouth open, Bilbo ran his tongue from base to tip, eliciting a broken moan from his dwarf. Then, agonizingly slowly, he took Thorin's length into his hot, wet mouth. 

Thorin groaned and rolled his hips just a little, relishing the slick pressure engulfing him. He threaded his fingers through Bilbo's curls, brows knit in a beautiful expression of ecstasy as Bilbo hollowed out his cheeks, creating a perfect suction. Thorin knew he could not last long at this rate, even at the leisurely pace Bilbo had set himself to. “Bilbo,” he gasped breathlessly, “Bilbo, I can't....” Bilbo pulled off with a barely audible slurp and grabbed Thorin's hips, encouraging him to drop down to the bed of leaves. Thorin obliged and dropped to the forest floor. He propped himself up against a tree and pulled Bilbo so he was straddling him, knees cushioned in the leaves by Thorin's thighs. 

Bilbo watched entranced as Thorin brought his hand to his mouth, licking it from palm to finger tip. He pulled Bilbo closer, took both of their erections in his large, slicked hand, and gave a light experimental stroke. Bilbo's toes curled as he audibly gasped in delight. Thorin grinned to himself and set a steady, but quick pace, eliciting rapidly building moans from the hobbit perched against him.  
Thorin took Bilbo's mouth in a searing kiss, swallowing the sounds of his fervor before the company could overhear. Their tongues slid greedily against each other as their passion built. Bilbo's body went rigid and he pulled his face down to bury it into Thorin's shoulder, muffling the sound of his release in Thorin's hair. Thorin bit down on Bilbo's neck as he followed Bilbo over the edge, body trembling as they both came hard over Thorin's hand and onto his stomach. 

Thorin pulled Bilbo's forehead to meet his own, both panting as they came down from their high. They sat like that for a few moments, skin glistening with the broken golden light of the sun sifting through the trees. Thorin shifted his gaze to meet Bilbo's as a grin graced his lips. Bilbo smiled in response and soon both were chuckling under the shelter of the trees.


End file.
